


万有引力（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 青涩的校园纪实
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 13





	万有引力（bkpp）

又是他逗弄同学的笑声，总是这么畅快，这么毫不遮掩。  
pp的视线越过后桌的肩膀看向最后一排，云淡风轻的一眼之后又回归了课间闲谈。  
不知何时开始、不知为何，那个叫bk的男生总是能轻而易举地吸引他的注意，无论是课间球场上身影的踊跃还是课间人气座位的热闹，都嚣张地涌向他的一切感官。  
十七岁的年纪，剪着个硬气干脆的寸头，像一只开了笼子的兽，挑着眉毛欠得要死，踢完球还要踩在椅子上撩起衣服下摆擦汗，臭屁地露出麦色的皮肤和腹肌曲线。没事就一路踢走女生的拖鞋，一边跑一边笑，还带传鞋的。  
麻烦、幼稚、撒野。  
pp给了不爽的自己几个合理的解释：要么是他勉强算得上优秀比如数学很好之类的让自己不爽，要么是他过于聒噪、富家少爷的自信装B气质吵到他的眼睛了。  
pp趴在桌子上，把脸贴在手臂，浓密的睫毛半合。  
不管怎么说，都令人烦躁。  
他的一举一动都仿佛刻意表现在他身边一样，在这补习班的存在感实在是强得不行。而且班上的人都喜欢和他搭话，就只有自己好像从来没有感受到什么可以去认识的时机。

同时期bk也注意到了这一丝尴尬感。班里每个人几乎都已经认识了，但那个清秀的男生好像从来都没和自己说过话。  
这简直难以忽视，因为他在人群中几乎就是特别的存在，在这三百六十五天天天出太阳的泰兰德，居然有男生可以白得这么扎眼，说不定天天抹个三遍防晒霜还出门打伞回去敷脸，说话软声软气，总想跳过麻烦事直达目标，一副娇生惯养的少爷样。明明是同样的寸头他却硬是显得五官又干净又艳丽，对别人笑是温柔干净的，自己偶尔对上他的视线，却只剩面无表情，恨不得下一秒翻个白眼。  
两个人简直格格不入，互看不顺眼。

“bk，下次我们可以一起去那个体育馆玩，我们可以叫上pp一起，这样人多点更好玩。”  
“对呀，要不我待会去问问他，怎么样？”  
Bk尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我和他不熟。”  
“诶？都是一个班的，你俩难道连话都没说过？pp挺可爱的，很好相处。”  
“我说你们一个个不要只想着出去玩，我们这可是补习班，嗷，好好学习好吗？”bk习惯性地挑眉，将试卷卷成桶状一个个敲头，在一片嘘闹中等到了上课铃声响起。  
也许不是没有合适的机会认识，而是两个毫不了解的人都莫名其妙地故意错过了机会，以一种莫名其妙的敌意。  
他们之间说不清是引力还是斥力。

午休吃饭时间，pp没有力气去纠结这些有的没的了，他的感官从教室角落收回，全部团聚到了脑中。  
难得一犯的偏头痛。  
现在他后脑勺一片区域钝痛感一起一伏，某根青筋跳动着一下一下地抽痛，忍着咳嗽声，想呕。  
同学都去吃饭了，趁安静的时刻想趴着睡一会，但还是无法忽视痛感，闭着眼睛也只是静静品尝痛苦罢了。  
眯着眼睛，艰难地给老师发了请假信息。  
还是回家休息吧。  
站起来的一刹那，从头皮麻到脚趾，像被重击了一下似的，全身震颤回荡着痛感。  
pp抽了一口气，捂着胀热的脑勺，一鼓作气拿起包冲了出去。  
出门左拐bk迎面过来，直接一下重击。  
一句脏话憋在嗓子里，pp那刻差点没有疼得昏过去，踉跄了一下往后倾倒。  
但一只手腾了出来，手掌绕到腰窝牢牢地拦住了他，再用力把他往前带。  
bk也被突如其来的一下吓一跳，本以为这个点教室没人才过来泡面的，没想到还没吃上就撞洒了一半汤。  
看了一眼pp压着火的可怕表情，幸好没有洒到这位小少爷身上。  
“诶…”  
张了张嘴，还没来得及道歉，对面的人皱着眉头看了他一眼，黑着脸走了。  
搞什么，一副这种表情。  
话说道歉的不应该是他吗？自己面还没吃上一口呢！

第二天pp满血复活后，面不改色地回了教室。  
熟悉的吸引力也又来了。  
bk远远坐着，笑得依旧是这么大声，浑身汗津津的，白衬衫的扣子解开了前几颗，领口上还有着操场阳光暴晒的热烈气息。  
他那双手，说到兴奋时总喜欢挥动起来，好像不带肢体语言就说不出话一样。  
那双手…  
pp突然想起了那天腰上的热度。  
是少年独有的炽热体温，带着莽撞也带着奇妙安全感。  
怪异的感觉突然涌上心头。  
明明自己是喜欢肢体接触的，和朋友家人拥抱自然又舒服，早已经习惯了依偎和倚贴。  
为什么那次能让他这么在意…  
停下了圈画的动作，放下了椰子笔，径直向后排走去。  
他可不是什么内向的人。  
“ellen，老师上次说我们要做什么作业来着？”  
揽过bk前桌的脖子，让他看向自己。  
“我忘了，但我记得你是课代表，对吧？”  
“诶…哦…”  
听着ellen开始的长篇大论，顺脚一垫，半坐在了他的桌子上，高一度的视角正好对上后面的bk。pp转着眼睛一副认真的样子，视线轮到后方，一触就躲开了目光，面不改色，微微笑着。  
他可不是什么冲动的人。

“eil，这题怎么做？”  
“mika，笔记借我看一下呗。”  
……  
……

一个晴朗的日子里，bk挡住了照着pp的光，笑着说：  
“pp对吗，这周末要不要和我们一起去玩？”  
现在想起来，那一刹那明明是阳光灿烂。  
—————————————————————  
本来bk确实看不顺眼pp，那一次他差点撞翻了自己的泡面，自己好心扶了一把还被冷淡地推开了。  
而且贴近的那一刹那，他好像还闻到了什么味道。  
甜腻奇怪的香水味？  
男子高中生日常喷香水也就算了，为什么还喷这种甜兮兮的椰子味香水。  
不喜欢，不接受，无法理解。  
但自从那天pp面色不善地瞪了他一眼之后，就开始在他身边晃荡，把座位四周的同学都熟悉了个遍。  
记得第一次找的是自己的前桌。  
少年扶住桌子，灵活地一垫脚，坐桌上看着随性又自然。可这突然拔高的视线可是正正好对准了后面的他，“陌生人”的突然靠近让他感受到了一丝挑衅。  
笔直的小腿轻轻晃荡，足尖点地，将翘起的腿分开又换着叠起，露出被压出的红印，在白皙的皮肤上分外显眼。  
bk视线不由自主地跟着面前白花花的腿走了，漫不经心的动作却是那么的晃眼。  
若有若无的视线从前方飘来，等到自己抬起头却只能看到pp看着ellen的笑眼，纤长浓密的睫毛挡住了他眼里的光彩，将敏感的他拒之门外。  
为什么这样的一双眼睛不是看着我呢？  
脑海里想象了一下pp抬眼亮晶晶地看着自己笑得温柔亲密的样子，陷入了沉思。  
可能还是想结交这样的朋友吧！

bk纠结没几天就和自己愉快和解了，大大方方地“顺便”邀请了pp一起去体育馆运动。  
原来根本就没什么大事嘛！pp原来是一个很好相处的男生而已嘛，之前奇怪的排斥感可能是因为他太害羞了所以不太好意思打招呼吧！这几天晃来晃去可能是想道谢或者道歉只不过不知道怎么说？可能我对他气场太凶了？话说男生精致干净喷点香水怎么了，作为新时代好男人就要包容自己的朋友，包容这个世界！  
想通了之后bk畅快无比，考虑到这位新朋友的害羞性格，他觉得自己有必要多照顾一下对方，这样才能让他们更快熟悉起来并且打破最后一丝芥蒂。

pp最近心情很好。  
一是因为补习班效果很好，成绩显著提高。二是因为周末有同学活动，生活丰富多彩。  
在全身镜前试了试明天要穿的运动服，愉快地哼着调调，拿起了最喜欢的百日之水。  
果然清甜的椰子味最好闻了。  
上学也没有必要搞这么招摇，平常只是在手腕喷一点给个仪式感罢了，狗才闻得到。  
不过明天倒是可以稍微多喷一点，比起满身汗味还是更喜欢椰子的香味。

周末依旧晴空万里，风刮走了闷热，像洗完澡后的夏天。  
pp才刚刚到羽毛球场，bk他们就已经在打了。笑闹声，鞋底的摩擦声，羽毛划开空气的声音。不得不说还是有运动的氛围，这份热情让他也忍不住跃跃欲试。  
“pp——”朋友远远地向他招手，这局以一个扣球结束。  
bk没捞到擦线球，蹲在原地回头看向他，露出了大大的笑容。  
打过招呼，pp放下包，拿起球拍在空中做了个挥舞动作，“怎么说，一对一？”  
“二对二吧，一对一怕是太无聊，赢得毫无悬念啊。”ellen赢了一把已经开始嚣张，看着站起身的bk打趣道。  
“给你们一个机会膜拜我吧，我和pp，你和kima，看看我真正的实力。”捡起球向pp扔去，“第一次合作，加油啊！”  
说这话大家都摆好了位置，随着pp的抛高，所有人视线都开始集中起来，一前一后地盯着。  
顺利的几球来回，pp感觉渐入佳境，偶尔的运动让他兴奋起来了，用软糯的声音用力地朝对面喊：“你们是不是不行了！”  
bk这几球打得手感不错，同时也看出了对面的ellen被他这几球打得胜负欲上头，越来越用力。这时候pp扒着网踮着脚地朝对面挑衅，让他心里彻底没底了。  
想把这只气势汹汹挥舞着爪子的奶猫按着后脖子拎回来。  
pp大口喘气，转头看向bk，眉眼飞扬，亮晶晶的。  
瞬间bk嗓子就梗住了，话到嘴边转口就下去了。  
“诶，你们怎么这么菜！”  
手放在嘴边大声挑衅，年轻就是要嚣张。  
ellen笑骂了一声，跳起发球，力度破开了空气，pp立马跳起，却没有够到，堪堪掠过。还没等回头再接，球拍的撞击声在他上方响起，bk在他背后接住了他这个球，又是一分。  
bk欢呼一声，揽过他的脖颈，滚烫的热度直贴过来，手臂上的汗蹭到了衣服上，也是滚烫的。  
pp脸颊绯红，浑身的薄汗让人洒脱又痛快汗珠随着喘气的动作从额角滚落，伸出殷红的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，笑了起来。  
“不要担心，我在你背后，继续加油啊！”  
亲密的接触和舒服的笑容。  
是朋友和青春的味道。

中场休息，pp拖着步伐，回了座位区安静呆着。  
偶尔的运动很快乐，但疲累就不快乐了。  
看着他们依旧不停歇地打着羽毛球，pp惬意地喝着果汁。  
bk看上去真的有挥洒不完的活力，还有谜之胜负欲，好像那种大型犬，缠着人丢球再自己叼回，奔跑和跳跃都乐此不疲。

天光渐暗，运动了一下午的高中生们也该回家继续学习了。  
ellen他们因为顺路就一起叫了车，向他俩打了招呼就走了。  
bk喝完最后一口水长叹了口气，运动过后是酣畅淋漓。汗水从短硬的发根流过眉骨，他眯着眼睛，用毛巾擦着汗，蜜色的皮肤在潮气中闪着古铜的光泽，空气中都是年轻的荷尔蒙味道。  
“还要毛巾吗？”pp递了过去。  
“不用了，风吹吹就能干。”bk叉开腿坐下，在凉快完的pp旁边像个蒸汽机，呼气都发着烫。  
“而且，我这一身黑，都不显汗渍，你看看你，出来运动还穿一身白，弄脏了多麻烦？出点汗就透了。”挑了挑眉，臭屁得不行。  
“白色好看，你这审美就不行。”pp一个白眼，“还是说你太黑了穿白的看不见你。”  
“啊喂啊喂，谁说你随和可爱好相处的。”bk瞪大了眼睛，伸手过来掐他的脸颊。  
pp皱着眉头撅着嘴打掉了他的胳膊，“粘腻腻都，都是汗臭味。”  
“还嫌弃？这叫男人味！”过分地欺身过来，拦住他逃跑的空间。一缕甜甜都香漾了起来，是出汗后更清甜的椰子味。bk深吸一口，“哦豁，你这个香水太难闻了吗，腻得不行。”  
pp眼疾手快反客为主式勾住他的脖颈，让他的头埋进自己的锁骨，奶音气哼哼的：“这哪里难闻哪里腻了，难闻吗？”  
你推我搡一言不合就小动作不停地“打”了起来。  
“难闻”“难闻”   
最后双方都没有憋住笑，噗嗤地倒了。  
“我说，以后好好相处吧。”  
两双笑眼相对，倒映的都是少年意气。


End file.
